Vulcan Without Logic
by scarlet tribe
Summary: T'Lora is half Vulcan like Spock, but her Vulcan father is part of a sub culture of Vulcan that welcomes emotions and embraces them. When Vulcan is threatened, she is assigned to the Enterprise and witnesses the destruction of her home planet. The loss almost breaks her. Read along as she fights to get her captain back and slowly embraces emotions and close friendships. Or tries to
1. Chapter 1 to be without logic

Vulcan without logic

I belong to the Vulcan race. However, my parents are both V'tosh Ka'tur. Vulcan without logic. This means we embrace our emotions and show the freely without restraint. I do not agree with my parents' way of life. I chose to embrace the Vulcan way of life and suppress my emotions and stick to logic.

My parents weren't pleased with my decision. But I refused to let that hurt surface or affect my life decisions. I signed up to Star Fleet. My focus was science with a minor focus on astrophysics. This gave me the opportunity to work in the science division or engineering. My instructors were impressed especially with my disabilities. Well, I only saw one disability. The issue I held was the V'tosh Ka'tur heritage. Others saw my human mother a disadvantage, but I fail to see how that is a disadvantage.

I had enjoyed my time in the Academy and had met another half-Vulcan. We became good acquaintances mostly over our similar heritage. He knew about my parents but understood I had decided to stick with logic over emotion. I often assisted in the simulations and acted as an aid in his classes. HE had already taken up teach most of the classes I was qualified to teach. I still had my own but not as many as him.

I tucked a strand of brown hair behind my pointed ear as I walked to the simulation building at the academy. It was illogical because the strand was too short to stay behind the ear. I had my mother's brown hair. I kept it short except for my angled bangs that were parted to the side. I had also inherited her widow's peak. I took a deep breath in as I entered the control room for the Kobyashi Maru simulation. I nodded a greeting to Spock and went to my station pushing the thought of my mother out of my head. Her and my father were acting as ambassadors to Vulcan to try and work out the new colonization are on the planet for the V'tosh Ka'tur. It was only logical seeing as they are Vulcan as well

I would need to write to her soon, seeing as she was on Vulcan for the week. She always worried. I logged into the system controls and got ready for the test to begin. The log in code was my name and a few numbers. _T'Lora_. It meant _lover_. My mother had given it to me expecting me to be one who follows their heart instead of mind. It was a foolish mistake.

Taking the test was a cadet I had seen around several times. This was his third attempt. He must not understand the point of the test.

* * *

(A/n: Sorry for the confusion but I am switching to third person here.)

T'Lora watched to make sure there were no malfunctions in the program. The conditions were the same as always. She heard muttering from the test proctors.

"What's he doing?"

"Is he not taking this seriously?"

She turned to look at them. _Perhaps the cadet wishes to waist our time in an attempt to rebel._ She thought to herself. She looked back at her screen and saw that more enemy ships were approaching in the simulation and firing weapons. The cadet had not even raised shields or charged weapons. She furrowed her eyebrows.

They furrowed further when an alert popped up in her screen. She tapped it.

The moment she touched it, all the computers began to malfunction and most of the power was lost. She stood and looked around her confused. She met Spock's also confused look and shrugged.

The power came back and the simulation returned. T'Lora went back to her screen and began a system's check and looked for a cause of the sudden malfunction. Something had reprogrammed the test to make the enemy shields fall and the cadet rescued the crew.

"He did it." She heard a proctor say. "Mr. Spock, how did he pass?" T'Lora heard Spock speak.

"I do not know."

Her monitor began to beep and the men turned to her.

"I have the answer. A virus has been uploaded into the test's program and altered it during the power shortage, changing the nature of the examination." T'Lora said as she turned to Spock.

He furrowed his eyebrows. "Interesting."

"So he cheated. This will be brought to the board. Mr. Spock will be the official accuser. Ms. T'Lora will supply the evidence in the report." T'Lora and Spock nodded before leaving.

* * *

T'Lora sat behind Spock patiently and listened to the board members speaking. She would not be required to stand and speak since her report was filled out in detail the night before.

She watched as the cadet James T. Kirk was brought forward. He asked for his accuser to be brought forward. Spock rose and went to the podium. T'Lora was not interested much in the situation but listened carefully.

She was a bit curious as to what made him think it was ok.

Spock did reveal he did not understand the point. _So I was correct._ She also watched as Spock dealt a low blow to the cadet.

A silence filled the room. Someone alerted the head of the council and his voice is what brought T'Lora's gaze quickly to the front of the room.

"WE have received a distress call from Vulcan." Her blood froze in worry. Her parents were on Vulcan. Even though they were not close, they were still her parents.

"With our primary fleet engaged in the Lorenthian system, I hereby order all cadets to report to hanger one. Immediately. Dismissed."

The moment they were allowed to leave, T'Lora Shot up and practically sprinted to Spock.

"What do you think is happening?" She asked as they walked out of the room.

"I am unsure. We will soon find out." HE said. We walked in a tense silence, knowing that our home was currently in trouble.

Spock and T'Lora were both assigned under Captain Pike of the USS Enterprise. The tow made their way to hanger one and went to work on assigning the different cadets to their ships. T'Lora saw Uhura making her way over to them and decided to leave the two to their own devices. She did not want to be near the couple at the moment.

She assigned her last group of cadets to their ships and boarded her shuttle. She looked out the window as they passed over the ship they would be serving on. She didn't see Spock anywhere but assumed she would see him on the ship. It was beautiful and if she wasn't so preoccupied by her home planet, she would have been more appreciative.

She marched through the halls and up to the bridge where she reported to Captain Pike and headed to her station. She worked the panel that required her to stand. Behind her was a clear screen that showed the functioning parts of the ship and their status. Behind that were Spock's station and a red shirt's station. She began logging in and preparing the ship for departure.

She watched as Spock entered and went to his station. She eyed him, trying to read him. HE was relaxed. More relaxed than her.

Captain Pike spoke. "Ladies and Gentlemen the Maiden Voyage of our newest flag ship deserves more pomp and circumstance than we can afford today. The christening will just have to be the reward of a safe return. Carry on." T'Lora typed in the necessary codes she needed to get certain systems up and running.

She heard Pike make the announcement of the departure and turned to the new helmsman as he began to make the ship leave.

The departure was smooth and a course was set for Vulcan.

"Maximum warp. Punch it."

The helmsman turned and went to make the ship go at warp. T'Lora held her breath.

Nothing happened. Everyone turned to the helmsman.

"Lieutenant where is Helmsman McKenna?"

"He has lung worms sir, he couldn't report to his post. I am Hikaru Sulu."

"You are a pilot right?"

T'Lora tuned them out. She allowed thoughts of her mother and father flooded her head until she heard Spock say something. She turned to him, curious to see what was said. But it was still about warp speed.

She didn't listen in until the boy named Chekhov filled the ship in on the state of Vulcan. Seismic activity that was possibly caused by an electrical storm anomaly from space? It did not make sense and T'Lora was not happy about it. She disliked not knowing things.

She was checking the systems of the ship for the third time when Kirk, Dr. McCoy and Uhura ran through the doors.

"Captain we have to stop the ship!" HE declared.

"Kirk! How the hell did you get on board the ship?" Pike asked as he walked over to the cadet.

Bones tried to explain away his actions as being caused by illness and drugs but Kirk would not have it.

"It's being attacked by Romulans." Was all T'Lora caught from the man and she froze in her place.

"Romulans, Cadet Kirk, I think you have had enough attention for one day. McCoy, take him back to Medical we will have words later."

Kirk struggled against McCoy and kept trying to talk to Pike. Spock even intervened.

"It's not a rescue mission it's an attack." Kirk was true to his story and would not let it go.

"Based on what facts?" Spock demanded from him.

There was a pause. "Those same anomalies also occurred on the day of my birth. Before a Romulans ship attacked the USS Kelvin. You know that sir. I read your dissertation. That ship which had formidable and advanced machinery was never seen or heard from again." T'Lora couldn't believe what she was hearing. Everything Kirk was saying made sense. She ignored the rest of his lecture. She had enough evidence to for her own hypothesis.

Even Spock had to admit, it made sense. "The cadet's logic is sound and Uhura is unmatched in Xenolinguistics it would be unwise to mistrust her conclusions."

"Scan for any transmitions in Romulan." Pike said, forced to accept what was being told.

SO her planet was being attacked by Romulans. They couldn't even get a hold of their own ships.

"Shields up, red alert." Pike ordered. T'Lora set the red alert and walked over to join Spock and kirk, her grip tight on the bar.

"Arriving at Vulcan in 5-4-3.." She listened as Sulu counted down and they exited warp speed.

The wreckage they saw was immense. Spock turned to go back to his seat.

"Evasive maneuvers!" Pike yelled and T'Lora turned to go back to her station. The sudden lurch sent her to the floor. Kirk helped her up before staring intently at the sight before them.

The bridge was loud with reports coming in and Pike giving orders. She gave her systems reports, everything was good on her end. She felt one of the ships scrape against theirs and could do nothing but stare ate the large Romulan ship that practically filled the screen.

No One spoke for a few seconds, just taking in the sight, not able to find words.

"Captain they are locking torpedoes." Spock said.

"Divert auxiliary power report the cells to forward shield." Pike ordered. "T'Lora diverted the energy and sent it to shield power. If she took any more power, they would lose minor systems such as food replicators and sanitation systems. Romulan weapons hit the ship and almost knocked her off her feet.

"Their weapons are too powerful, we can't take another hit like that."

"Get me Star Fleet Command."

"Captain, the Romulan ship has lowered some kind of high energy beam pulse device into the atmosphere. It's blocking our signal." Spock informed the Captain. We couldn't beam anywhere nor could we get a hold of Command.

Pike ordered weapons be charged and ready to fire. T'Lora played her role and made sure all systems were functioning and made sure the weapons were charging at the correct time.

"Captain we are being hailed." T'Lora snapped her head to the screen as a Romulan greeted them.

"Hi Christopher I'm Nero."

"You've declared war against the Federation. If you withdraw, I'll agree to arrange a conference with Romulan leadership at a neutral location."

"I do not speak for the empire. We stand apart. As does your Vulcan crew members. Isn't that right Spock?" Spock stood and walked forward to address the man named Nero.

"Pardon me, I do not believe that you and I are acquainted." He said calmly. Kirk watched on.

"No we're not. Not yet. Spock, there is something that I would like you to see. Captain Pike, your transporter has been disabled. AS you can see by the rest of your armada, you have no choice. You will man a shuttle and come aboard the Nerada for negotiations. That is all." He ended the transmition.

Everyone looked to the Captain. What the hell just happened? What the hell were they going to do?

Pike rose and began to walk.

"He'll kill you, you know that." Kirk started the onslaught of comments.

Your survival is unlikely." Spock added.

"It is illogical to abandon us for false hopes of negotiations." T'Lora added in her two cents.

"We win nothing by diplomacy. Going over to that ship is a mistake."

"I too agree you must rethink your strategy." Spock agreed with kirk.

"There must be another option." T'Lora offered.

"I understand that. I need officers who have been trained in advanced hand to hand combat." Pike ordered. T'Lora shot her hand up. She knew some. Enough to be able to help with whatever would be required of her. A red Shirt and the Helmsman raised their hands as well.

"Come with me. Kirk you too, you are not supposed to be here anyway." They followed. T'Lora looked back at Spock. They nodded, wishing each other the best of luck and a silent agreement on the hope for the safety of their planet.

The four that would be jumping followed their captain and Spock did as well.

He explained to them that they would have to land on the machine and destroy it so we could have our transporters and everything else available. Then he left Spock in command of the Enterprise.

Kirk was promoted to first officer. And worst case scenario they would fall back to the lorencian system and meet up with the rest of the fleet.

Spock wasn't happy with Kirk's promotion. HE thought it was a prank.

"It's not a prank, Spock. And I'm not the captain. You are. Let's go." Olsen followed first. Kirk and Spock had a mini stare down and T'Lora spoke with him briefly.

"Do not let your dislike for Kirk cause issues. He will most likely try to start fights. Remember you two must work together." She urged.

"I know. Get going, Lieutenant." He said.

"Aye, captain." She ran off to catch up with her group.

After the group pulled on their jumping suits they climbed into the shuttle. T'Lora was not thrilled at the idea of jumping but refused to let her discomfort cause problems.

She sat next to Sulu.

"I can't wait to kick some Romulan ass." She heard from Olsen She turned to look at him as did Kirk and Sulu. She held on as the shuttle began to move.

"So what kind of combat training d you have?" Kirk asked Sulu.

"Fencing." T'Lora looked at the two men. Is that all they had besides her? She furrowed her eyebrows.

"And you?" Kirk directed at her.

"I graduated with top marks in hand-to-hand combat during my time at the academy. I was one of the best in my class." She filled them in and Kirk had some hope return to him.

The four began putting their helmets on. T'Lora picked up her blue one and struggled to get it on her head without having her hair in her face. Perhaps she should make her bangs shorter.

She could feel her heart beat quicken and she stood, barely hearing anything Pike was saying. She grabbed the bar above her and let herself be tossed against the ceiling. She closed her eyes and held her breath as they dropped.

It was so quiet. She opened her eyes. This part she didn't mind. It was the initial drop that bothered her. She was falling behind Kirk and diagonal from Sulu and Olsen. They made their way down in almost complete silence. It was a long fall and she could hear everyone's breathing increase as did her own. Olsen seemed to be in pain.

"Kirk to enterprise. Distance to target 5,000 meters." She heard over her com.

She listened to the countdown and Olsen's struggled breathing. At three thousand they began pulling their shoots. But Olsen did not.

T'Lora listened as Kirk and Sulu told him to pull the shoot. She decided to try after they failed.

"Olsen, if you do not pull your shoot now, you will be sucked into-" He cut her off with his distance and laughter. When he finally did pull it, he slammed into the machine and bounced across it before being sucked into the beam.

She watched as Kirk landed and almost get pulled off as well. A Romulan came out and Kirk ran at him. The gun blasts were firing at Sulu and T'Lora. Sulu was tossed around the machine due to the holes in his shoot. T'Lora hit the button that brought her chute in once she was close enough and landed on the second Romulan. She delivered a swift blow to his throat. He threw her off. She rolled and almost went over the side. She pulled herself back up and waited, kneeled beside the edge. Once the Romulan was close enough she stood and grabbed onto him as tight as she could and twisted, bringing the Romulan to be thrown over the edge. She saw her two comrades were struggling. She grabbed a discarded Romulan gun as Kirk was rolled off the side. She watched as he struggled with the Romulan trying to step on his hands. She aimed the gun and fired. The Romulan fell and she saw Sulu's Romulan burn to a crisp. As Sulu went to help Kirk she threw off her helmet. She breathed heavily as she listened to Kirk and Sulu plan how they would take out the machine. Kirk grabbed the other two guns that lay discarded and began firing after handing one to Sulu. T'Lora took aim and began to fire as well. After a few minutes the machine was finally broken enough to stop the beam.

They looked over the edge to see something being launched into the planet's core. Kirk informed the Enterprise. He demanded they were beamed out. The beaming lights began to circle them when the machine began to move. Sulu was tossed to the side but still managed to remain on the device. He was beamed up with no issue. T'Lora fell over the edge, arms and legs flailing. She was too shocked to scream. She spiraled out of control and let out an off once a blue mass slammed into her.

"Hold on! I got you!" Kirk yelled. She gripped tight as she fought back the fear that was creeping its way into her mind. Whatever was launched into the core was making the planet ripple. She hopped that her parents would be safe with the High Council. They were in a sacred room that you could not be beamed in or out of though and that worried her.

She clung to Kirk as they fell and Kirk yelled for them to get beamed up. T'Lora let out as gasp as she saw how close they were to the ground.

At the last second they were beamed on the ship and T'Lora hit the floor with a thud. Kirk's heavy weight crushed the small half Vulcan and she heard something crack. Pain flooded her abdomen. "Ugh. Sir, please get off." She said. Kirk rolled off her. They struggled to get to their hands and knees.

"I believe you broke one of my ribs." She said.

"What… no thanks?" Kirk asked out of breath. T'Lora panted but nodded her thanks to him.

"Clear the pad. I am beaming to the surface." Spock said and the two got off the pad.

"The surface of what?" T'Lora widened her eyes.

"Captain Spock." He looked at her. He knew what she was going to ask.

"I will do my best." She nodded in gratitude.

"What are you going down there? Are you nuts? You can't do that!"

"Energize."

"Spock!" Kirk called. T'Lora exhaled painfully and began removing her suit. She needed to get back to the bridge. Her rib can wait until this is all settled. McCoy must be swimming with so many patients.

She ran to the bridge and to her station. She saw as Chekhov was preparing to beam everyone up. She had an image of their locations on her consul. "Energy required is being directed accordingly." She reported. Her parents' signals were near another woman's.

Transport in 5, 4, 3, 2- I'm losing them! I'm losing them I'm losing them I'm losing them!" Chekhov shouted and T'Lora watched as the three signals fell and were eventually lost. Her heart stopped cold and she froze.

"I lost them." He said defeated. Everyone was silent. T'Lora could not breathe. She watched as the planet imploded and turned into a black hole. She could not move. She could feel a few sets of eyes on her. She turned to see Uhura, looking to her, tears swelling in the woman's eyes. T'Lora knew the woman well enough to call her a friend and Uhura was almost as close to T'Lora as Spock was.

"T'Lora.." She began to say but T'Lora walked from the room, mouth open slightly. She entered the turbo lift and head to sick bay. She needed to get out of there. Her side throbbed in pain and she stopped, grabbing her side. She leaned against the wall and fought off tears that threatened to spill. She took a deep breath and pushed herself forwards. She entered sick bay and found McCoy.

"Dr. McCoy. I have training in basic medical areas such as first aid and some basic nursing knowledge. Is there anything I can do to assist you." She stated. He looked her up and down and noticed her hand was grabbing her side.

"You injured?" He asked a bit softly. T'Lora closed her eyes and breathed. "Yes but it can wait. I suspect it is only a broken rib."

"Sit. We need as much of the crew available. I can fix your rib in a minute." He grabbed a tricorder and scanned for any other injuries. Seeing as it was only the two ribs, he mended the bones quickly.

"You're gonna be sore for a while." She nodded and looked around the room. She saw Kirk and Sulu getting taken care of. She also saw the many Vulcans walking around, trying to help and trying not to mourn. Why did she come down there in the first place?

"You ok? Mentally, emotionally?" McCoy asked. She was about to say she did not let her emotions affect her but he shut it down. "Don't give me the no emotions crap. As your doctor I need to know if you are gonna be ok." He was still speaking softly. She nodded. "Why don't you get back to the bridge. You don't need to be down here." He ushered her to the door. "You need anything, come back ok?" T'Lora nodded. Doctor McCoy was her physician on earth and knew he meant what he said. She headed back to her post. Still reeling from the shock.

SHe just watched her planet implode and bother of her parents died with it. T'Lora told herself not to let her emotions cloud her thoughts and tried to push them away. She held her composure until she reached the turbolift. SHe turned and hit the button that would take her to the bridge. THe moment the doors closed, tears escaped from her eyes. SHe slammed the stop button and crouched down, trying to breathe and fight off the tears.

There she sat for a few minutes, silently trying to push away her need for mourning, trying to force the feelings of loss and devastation that threatened to make her break her calm facade. SHe sat in the turbo lift, alone and not sure how to handle this unbearable loss. She knew she would have to open up to someone soon. If she doesn't the sadness will consume her and she will become emotionally compromised. But it would have to wait. She had a captain to help save.

If only she could stop crying.

* * *

Hey everyone! so what do you think? I hope you guys enjoyed it! the next chapter should be up soon so please reveiw i love hearing from you gusy! i love ideas and suggestions!

Also, is there a pairing you guys want to see? I still haven't decided if that is going to happen with the oc yet.

Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2 TO be emotionally comprimised

Vulcan without Logic

Hello, I would like to thank those who are following but I am said I have not heard from anyone yet. Any who, I am sorry the first chapter was so short. Hope you guys enjoy this next one.

After a few moments of attempting to keep in her emotions, and after a few minutes of painful sobs, T'Lora had managed to force sown her sorrow and pain. She focused on breathing and made sure her face was its natural shade of pale, without the green. She allowed the turbo lift to resume its course and entered the bridge appearing calm and serene compared to the whirlwind of emotions fighting against her calm façade. She looked as if she had not just lost her planet and her family. She entered the bridge and resumed her post. She could feel Uhura's yes on her back but dared not acknowledge it. She was scanning the ship's systems for the third time when Dr. McCoy appeared. She looked up and raised an eyebrow. He nodded at her and she noticed Jim walking in after him.

T'Lora had nothing against Kirk and felt it was a waste of energy and time being bothered by him. Yes, he had tried to flirt with her. But that was before he saw her ears, and learned she was an instructor at the Academy. However, he always meant well and was a genuinely amicable individual. Though immature and irresponsible, T'Lora noticed he would always pull through when it mattered and new when it was time to grow up. And he was almost always correct in his assumptions.

For a while, everyone was working at their stations, McCoy and Kirk were discussing possibly courses of action. Some panels would beep and indicate an issue or alert but nothing major.

T'Lora's consul beeped and she brought her attention to basic lighting and door functions in Sub-deck 8. She quickly typed in the proper codes and responses.

Spock appeared on the bridge. He asked for reports before asking Uhura if Nero's trajectory was indeed heading towards Earth. She confirmed it. T'Lora tensed; they had to do something to stop Nero. SHE tried to think of possible solutions.

But there were too many questions.

"Earth may be his next stop but we have to assume every federation planet is his target." Kirk stated while in the captain's chair. T'Lora noted how natural it looked. He had potential she knew to become a captain. A great captain even.

"Out of the chair." Spock chided. The tone reminded T'Lora of when her father would try to reprimand her for something small.

"Vell, if ze federation is ze target…why didn't zey destroy us?" Chekhov asked. T'Lora looked up and contemplated. Her attention was now fully towards the conversation.

"Why would they? Why waist their weaponry?" Sulu was going to say a bit more but T'Lora spoke and answered it.

"It would be a sensible precaution to take so we would be unable to report back to the rest of Starfleet and warn them. By destroying us, it would ensure that Earth would have no warning." She watched as a few people startled, Jim, Sulu and Chekhov had not realized I was present, nor did they expect her to speak.

"That is not it. HE wanted me to see something. The destruction of our home planet." Spock said in agreement with T'Lora. McCoy spoke up, obviously perplexed and slowly pacing.

"But why would they do that? And where di the Romulans manage to get that kind of weaponry." McCoy pondered aloud.

Spock began speaking about engine comprehension and black holes. Then he alluded to time travel. McCoy got pissed and Kirk looked like he swallowed something bitter.

"Dammit man I'm a doctor not a physicist!" He almost yelled.

"It is possible to be a doctor in more than just the medical field, including physics." T'Lora interjected. McCoy glared and Kirk smirked and tried his best not to smile.

"Are you actually suggesting they are from the future?" HE went on.

"If you eliminate the possible, whatever remains, however improbable must be the truth." Spock stated. T'Lora, though not too pleased with the theory, had to agree it made sense and was most likely the truth.

"How poetic." McCoy muttered.

"It is not poetry. It is logic, Dr. McCoy." T'Lora stated. McCoy looked at her. "DO you have to contradict everything I saw?" She opened her mouth to argue, just to irk him when Kirk interjected.

"Then what would an angry future Romulan want with Captain Pike?" Kirk asked, challenging the theory.

"Perhaps Pike had angered him in the future, or he is trying to prevent the failure of his future plans. TO alter the future?" T'Lora offered.

"He does know details of Starfleet's defenses. I would think T'Lora's second theory is a pretty good one." Sulu stated, turning to look at Spock. Kirk pushed off the wall and walked over to the two.

"What we need to do it catch up to that ship, disable it and get back Pike." T'Lora at first wanted to argue that they should return to the rest of Starfleet like ordered, but remembered that Pike had told them to retrieve him as well. But in which order would be most effective?

"WE are technologically outmatched in every way, our rscue attempt would be futile." Spock stated, turnig from the window. T'Lora stepped forward.

"Perhaps we do not need to disable it from the outside. If we could get inside it, we could find a way to weaken it enough to halt it. Is that a possibility?" She said walking towards the group. Chekhov turned to her. "Sorry, their ship would have to drop out of warp for us to overtake it."

"What about assigning engeneering groups to try to boost our warp core." Kirk suggested. T'Lora doubted they would have the energy to pull it off. Possible, but risky.

Spock began listing the energy and resources they wer currently utilizing. Kirk walked to him "Alright, alright There has got to be some way!"

"We must gather with the rest of Starfleet, to balance the terms of the next engagement." Spock argued.

"There won't be a next engagement!" Kirk countered. T'Lora saw the tension thickening and felt the conversation woul soon escalate quickly.

"By the time we've gatherd it would be too late." T'Lora had to agree. They were draining energy trying to keep the ship functioning and warp would drain them even more.

T'Lora watched as Kirk used his own logic by suggesting they be unpredictable. Spock did not agree. He explained how his very presence has alterd the flow of history.

"An alternate reality." Uhura said walking up next to me.

"There is another reality where our lives are most likely completely different." T'Lora stated, reaffirming the previvious statement.

"Precisely." Spock said as he walked away from a glaring Kirk. Kirk did not appear to be finished argueing but held his tounge. Spock went on to explain how everyone's lives have changed simply because Nero showd up the day Kirk was born. T'Lora watched as Kir approached Spock after Spock ordered Sulu to go to th Lorentian system. T'Lora was turning to go to her station but stayed put.

"Runnign back to the rest of the fleet for a- a confab is a massive waiste of time!" Kirk argued. Spock countered using Pike's orders.

"Which was orded by Pike before he left the ship." T'Lora spoke up, feeling the need to bring up Pike's other orders.

"Captain Pike also instructed us to retrieve him." She stated. Spock eyed her, not pleased she was arguing him.

"Yes! She gets it! Spock you are captain now-"

"I am aware of my responsibilities. And Ms. T'Lora was merely bringing up the orders given by Captain Pike. It does not mean she has tken a side."

"Every second we waste Nero is getting closer to his next target!" Kirk yelled.

"That is correct." Spock stated calmly. T'Lora tried to interject.

"Mr. Kirk, you need to calm down. Anger –" He waved her off. He kept arguing and T'Lora could not understand the now three men, as McCoy had tried to jump in as well. She began to feel a bit dizzy, disoriented and overwhelmed. Her hand reached her head and she shook it to clear her head.

"Security, escort Mr. Kirk of the bridge." Spock said standing. Kirk walked a few paces before struggling. Seing what was happening, T'Lora attempted to help. She placed a hand on his shoulder in a firm grab and was about to grab his arm to immobilize him when the other reached around and his elbow connected with her cheekbone sending her head into a console and her to the ground, dizzy. Kirk kept struggling and Uhura helped her up. She watched as Spock took Kirk down with the Vulcan Grip and ordered him off the ship.

Spock turned to her. "Are you alright?" He asked, wanting to make sure one of his brightest assitants was uninjured. She nodded. "Yes." She watched as Kirk was hauled away. She flinched as she felt gentle fingers prod her head. She turned to see Uhura bring her fingers from her head.

"T'Lora, your head is bleading." She staed simply. Indeed there was green blood on Uhura's dark fingers. McCoy walked over and looked at the back of T'Lora's head. She felt a small ping of annoyance and she watched as Spock raise dan eyebrow.

"Perhaps you should report to Medical to ensure you do not have a head injury." Spock stated. T'Lora shook her head.

"That is unnescessary. I am needed here and do not appear to have the signs of a head injury. I am well aware of them and will make sure they do not appear. I will report to Medical if they do start to appear." She stated. She shifted her weight and McCoy groaned in frustration. "Stubborn mule." He muttered.

"And what if the symptoms do not show until it is at a crucial moment?" Spock eyed her, expecting an answer. T'Lora thought and thought but had to agree he had sound logic. She turned to McCoy.

"I will report to Medical and allow you to see to it that my head is uninjured more than the minor lacteration."

Kirk was being chased by this huge crab type aien thing when he ran into a cave, seeking shelter and a chance at escaping the alien. It managed to grab his ankle and as he fell to the ground it began to pull at him. He yelled and tried to grab onto something to keep from being eaten. He stopped yelling once he saw a man fend off the being with a lit torch. From behind him, a small figure grabbed his arms and helped him stand. He turned to see a tall, lanky woman. Her features were a bit familiar and he wondered where he had seen her. Her dark brown hair that held strands of grey an dother unnatural hints such as blue and green. IT was odd but pleasant. Her ears were littered with piercings. The womans eyes were a piercing brown. They were the most familiar. Feature.

"Captain Kirk." She said. He stared at her confused.

"James T. Kirk." Kirk turned to the man and the two met with confused looks.

"Excuse me?" Kirk said winded. "How do you know my name?" The elder man breathed in deeply.

"I have been, and always shall be, your frined." Kirk tried not to laugh.

"Ah, look. I-I don't know you." He admitted. The man stared at him and with all seriousness stated: "I am Spock." They stared at each other and the woman behind Kirk watched on with sad eyes.

"Bullshit." Kirk stated simply. The woman could not help but laugh. Kirk turned to her.

"Come, we have a fire. You must be cold." She turned and walked down a tunnel. Eventually the three found themselves sitting around a fire.

"It is remarkably good to see you again, especially after the events of today." Spock steated while poking the fire. The woman was cross legged and Kirk kneeled. After hearing Spock he stood.

"Ah, sir, I appreciate what you did for me today but if you were Spock you would know, we are not frineds. At all. You hate me. You marooned me here for mutiny." Spock litened on.

"Mutiny?" He asked. Kirk smiled bitterly. "Yes." Spock looked confused and the woman spoke.

"You are not ze captain?" Her accent came out a bit in the sentence. Kirk stared at her, confused.

"No no um." He turned to Spock and pointed pacing."You're the captain. Pike was taken hostage." He kept pacing and the woman and Spock stared at each other, confused an worried. "By Nero," Spock asked quietly. Kirk turned and stared at Spock. The woman spoke again."He was, from you expression."

"What do you two know about him?" Kirk asked.

"He was a um- Spock?" The woman began but wasn't sure how to word it nicely.

"A particularly troubled Romulan." Kirk furrowed his eyebrows. Spock stood and approached. "Please, allow me."

Kirk backed off. "Woah, what are you doing?" He looked wary. "Our minds, one and together." He allowed Spock to explain and mind meld. The woman sat from her seat on the ground, getting close to the fire. Her thoughts went back to her daughter. She wondered if she would be alive in this universe, how would she be? Would she be like her and her husband? Or would she have chosen a different lifestyle? She watched as Kirk struggled with the emotions transfered between the mind meld and he heart went out to him. She understood his pain.

"SO you do feel." He gasped. The woman held a confused look as did Spock. "Yes."

"Going back in time, you changed all our lives." He was trying to comprehend everything.

"Jim, we must go." PSock stated. "There is a Starfleet outpost not far from here." Spock helped the older woman up. Her hood fell even more from her face and Kirk could see she was so much older than Spock by what appeared to be ten years. "Spock, who is she?" Spock and the woman looked at each other.

"An old frined."

Then Kirk noticed her ears were covered by her hair. The look she gave Spcok reminded him immediately.

"T'Lora?" He asked. Spock furrowed his eyebrows and the woman's eyes opened wide.

"You know my T'Lora?" She asked with hope. Kirk was now confused. "Your T'Lora?" The woman nodded. "She was my daughter." Kirk's eyes widened. Impossible.

"No. No you-"

"Kirk, I am from ze future. T'Lora had died when she was working in ze academy with Spock. How do you know 'her?" The woman asked. Spock looked on, confused. T'Lora had died of a terrorist attack while they were in the academy. T'Lora was visiting a far part of the country. Her death had shaken him.

"She's on the ship. She is right under Spock in the Science division." The three took in the information they had just heard. T'Lora's mother was tearing up. Spock was still digesting this news. "We must hurry. We can discuss everything there."

"Wait, I your universe. Did I know my father?" Kirk asked. Spock turned and looked at him. "Yes, you spoke proudly of him and claimed he was your inspiration to join Starfleet." Kirk looked crushed.

"He lived to see you become the captain of the enterprise."

"Captain." Kirk echoed. T'Lora's mother ushed them to start walking. They needed to get going. "we must retun you as soon as possible."

When they reached the outpost, T'Lora's mother helped Kirk close the door. For an leder woman, she was pretty damn strong, Kirk noted. They heard voices. Kirk called out and the three heard a clnagin noise. A figure ran towards them. The tiny creature lead them down the hall. The entered an open room that served as a laboratory and they watched as the alien tapped and woke up the sleeping Scottish man. "What?" He looked up and saw the three and began to rant.

"You are Montgumery Scott." Spock said. "You know him?" Kirk asked incredulous. T'Lora's mother just hung back. She ignored the beagle and discovery conversation and let her mind travel to her daughter. She had so many questions to ask about her T'Lora. She didn't start to listen until she heard spock speaking about emotionally compromising Spcok. Her head snpped to the two. If her daughter was the same, she would jump in to stop Kirk. She almost warned him but Spock sent her a glance. She also knew she would not be able to see her daughter. She would have to ask Jim to keep tabs on her. Infact, she pulled him aside before she got off the ship.

"Kirk. You are captain of ze ship. My daughter has died once. I beg you, do not let her die again. And please, try to bring her out of her shell. If she is the same, she uses her Vulcan blood to hide. She is not happy."

"Yeah, she's the same." Kirk affirmed. He always speculated it about the half Vulcan but never really gave it much thought.

"Help her, and she will help you in ze future." Kirk nodded. "Promise I will try my best to keep her safe." T'Lora's mother nodded and lstood as she watched Spock and Kirk part, alluding to their friendships. After the two beamed out, she turned to Spock.

"Do you think you and T'Lora fought as much when you two first met in the Academy?"

T'Lora was at her console when an alert popped up on screen. "Captain, a turbine release valve has been activated. No other system malfunctions in that are could have caused it. A person has opned it."

"Keptin Spock, detecting unauthorized access to water turbine contwol board." Chekhov added. Pock walked over to him. "Can you bring up the video?"

T'Lora saw Kirk and a man on the screen. She furrowed her eyebrows.

Moments later, she watched as Kirk and the man were escorted onto the bridge, one man was soaked. She turned to another person and told them to go get a few towels. Spock approached them.

"Who are you."

"He's with me." Kirk filled in, glaring Spock down. "We are traveling at warp speed, how did you manage to beam abored this ship." Spock asked, glaring the two down.

"You're the genious, you figure it out."

"As acting captain I order you under penalty of court marshall to tell me how you beamed abore dthis ship." Spcok demanded. T'Lora was shocked by Kirk's attitude. Surely he was not foolish enough to challenge Spock again.

"Now that doesn't frustrate you now, my lack of cooperation. That doesn't make you angry?" Kirk prodded. T'Lora left her post, now a towel in hand and approached the group. She handed the towel to the man as Spock turned to him and asked if he was a member of Starfleet.

"Yes, can I get-Ah thank you!" He said as T'Lora handed a towel over. Kirk saw the bruise on her cheek.

"What happened to your face?" He asked. T'Lora looked dead at him, no visible emotion.

"Your elbow." Kirk raised his eyebrows but turned to Spock again when he threatened Scotty with courtmarshalling.

"Don't answer him." Kikr ordered. Spock tried to get the man to answer but he decided not to take sides.

"Now what is it with you spock?" Kirk asked approaching the Captain. "Hm? Your planet was just destroyed, your mother murdered, you too, T'Lora" Kirk shook his head, perhaps he could use her to get a rise out of Spock as well. "Not even upset." T'Lora felt anger welling up inside her. Anger and hurt.

"If you are assumn that either of theses experiences are impeding my ability to command this ship you are mistaken." Spock said sternly. T'Lora could see his anger rising.

"And yet you were the one who said fear was nessesary for command, did you see his ship? Did you see what he did?" Kirk challeneged. Then it clicked. T'Lora saw that he was trying to emotionally compromise Spock. She furrowed her eyebrows. Why?

"Yes of course I did."

"SO are you afraind or aren't you?" Kirk challenged. Spock was seething by this point.

"I will not allow you to lecture me about emotions."

"Then why don't you stop me." Kirk challenged. T'Lora took a step forward and grabbed his arm, "Kirk." She warned.

"What is it like not to feel anything?" He asked. T'Lora stepped away from him.

"Nger, heartbreak" he said shaking his head. T'Lora watched as Spock tried to keep from hitting Kirk. "Or the need to stop at nothing to avenge the woman who gave birth to you." Kirk challenged.

"Back away from me." Spock ordered. Kirk kept going and T'Lora stepped close again to try to form a barrier. sHe did not want Kirk to succeed.

"You feel nothing! It most not even compute for you! You never loved her!" And Spock broke. With a yell he reared back and threw his fist at Kirk. T'Lora pushed Kirk and recived Spock's fist to her face, sending her to the ground. Spock, not registering that he hit her instead kept going at Kirk. She forced herself up and tried to grab him from behind but McCoy Picked her up and did not let her go. She struggled abit. She watched as Spock began to choke kirk and grew frustrated when no one moved to help him. She forced her way out of McCoy's grip. "Damn it!" He muttered. "T'Lora!" Uhura gasped and tried to reach for her but the Vulcan half-ling marched to Spock.

"Spock." His father stated. He didn't move. T'Lora placed a firm hand on his shoulder and the other on his wrist. "You need to let go." HSe said so forcefully it made him stop and realize what he had done. H elet Kirk go and Kirk began to cough. T'Lora turned to Kirk and helped him rest against the console. She then followed lsowly after Spock who was processing what he had just done. "Dr. I am no longer fit for duty. I hereby relinquish my command based on the fact that I have been emotionally compromised. Please not the time and date on the ship's log." He walked away and T'Lora did not follow. She turned to McCoy and then to Kirk. Scotty's loud and entertained voice broek the tense silence.

"I like this ship!" Everyone tunred to him. "Y'Know its exciting." T'Lora found a small smile creep onto her face but removed it. Only to have it return. She needed to control herself better.

"Well congratulations Jim, now we've got no captain and no god-damned first officer to replace him. "TLora." He said. She turned to him and walked over. SHE was getting tired of getting hit.

"Yeah we do." Kirk said confidently. He sat in the chair. Sulu spoke. "Pike made him first officer."

"You've gotta be kidding me!" McCOy said stepping away from T'Lora.

"Thanks for the support." Kirk said sarcasticly and looked intently around him. McCoy wne t bac to examining T'Lora's head.

"I sure hope you know what you're doing, Captain." Uhura challenged. "So do I." Kirk stated, unsure of himself.

"Captain Piek appointed you first officer, Captain Kirk, in the event that Commander Spock would be unable to see through. He felt you were capable and therefore have my support." T'Lora stated, staring at Kirk. He needed support to get through this. The crew was falling apart left and right. She hoped he would be the one to see them through. He nodded in thanks and spoke over the com, explaining the vents that had just taken place. He also ordered that they prepare for meeting up with Nero's ship. T'Lora exited the bridge quietly and walked aimlessly through the halls. She needed time to breathe and clear her head if she was going to be able to perform at her best. McCoy nodded at her as she left, signaling he understood and would explain her absence to Kirk.

She wandered the halls before she fell to the ground. She felt the overwhelming sense of loss and pain stabbing at her. Frustration and confliction. She could not sort through and and sat with her head on her knees trying to breathe.

She sat there for a few moments until she heard two sets of footsteps. She stood immediately to see Spock and his father. "Commander Spock, Sarek." She nodded in greeting. Spock and his father nodded in parting and she was left alone with Spock. "I apologize for hitting you when you interfered." He stated. sHE shook her head, then realized tha she normally would not have done that. Her emotions were winnign over her and they began to rise up again. Spock furrowed his eyebrows.

"Is something the matter?" He asked. She looked at him and he could see the pain. Speakign what he had just spoke about with his father he asked "What is on your mind?" He asked.

"It is not a good idea-" she started but was cut off when he spoke.

"Sometimes what is unwise is nessesary." She eyed him before exhaling a breath and she felt slow tears roll down her face as much as she tried to fight them.

"I cannot control my emotions. I have lost so much. I cannot even began to comprehend which are which. Is it pain or anger I feel? Both?" She shrugged. "My lack of controls on my emotions is amking my mannerisms change to more like my mother's. It makes me wonder if I am fit for duty. How can I offer solutions when I am unable to determine my emotional state? You are at least collected enough to make sound decisions or at least know when to quit." Spcok eyed her. At first he wondered why she was having such trouble until he remembered.

"T'Lora, you are a race of Vulcan that has a much stronger connection to their emotions. Once you give them any amount of freedom, you immediately begin to adjust to them. Do not compare yourself to me. Biologically, I have a better control. Perhaps you should learn to embrace who you are instead of fighting it." He suggested and watched her face, studying it. A small smile graced her lips and she breathed, seeing the truth behind his words. "I see. Thank you. Perhaps you are right. Maybe it is time I embrace where I come from."

"I suspect you will be returning to the bridge. I sugest you take another quick moment to recollect yourself." She nodded. "Yes sir." He began to walk away bfore he turned back to her. "T'Lora." She faced him and he paused. "Feel free to speak with me on any troubling matters. I may be able to offer some assistance." She smiled and nodded.

Spock walked off and left T'Lora with her thoguhts.

Tell me what pairings you want, review please thanks to the two who did. IGNORE SPELLING


	3. Chapter 3 Christmas Special

Hello readers. Because of the holidays, I am going to take a break from the original story line. This takes place after all the Nero hoopla. Got it? After the Nero stuff!

T'Lora sat alone in her apartment on Christmas Eve. The Enterprise crew had gotten a very long shore leave. They had until a week after New Year's off. T'Lora was unsure of what to do. Any other time she had shore leave, she spent it researching or visiting her parents. At the moment she had no work, no research to do, and nothing at the Academy to do. She was alone. It was in the evening by now as she sat on her couch, looking around at her handiwork. T'Lora had kept up her mother's tradition and decorated. It was simple yet pretty decorations. She sat in jeans and a knit sweater.

_What now?_ She thought to herself. She had no friends out of Starfleet. Did she really have friends on the ship? She thought about her new relationships. After the ordeal with Nero, T'Lora had grown closer to a few people. Uhora was still a friend. Uhora and T'Lora had been friends but the event had caused T'Lora to trust her more. McCoy and T'Lora were close as well (as close as someone can be to their doctor). T'Lora's brief moment of frailty after the destruction of Vulcan allowed McCoy to see the more emotional side of T'Lora. He saw this a few more times. T'Lora would usually only show these brief moments of emotional weariness in front of McCoy. She trusted him enough to consider him a friend she supposed.

Spock. Her and Spock had never been too close. Amicable and trusting but after assisting in the rescue of Pike, and her near death, T'Lora ended up the almost impossible trauma bond to Spock but mostly Kirk. Captain James Tiberius Kirk. T'Lora thought hard about this one. The fall and Kirk rescuing her instilled a deep trust for him. She admired his refual to give up his point, his intuition and his leading abilities. She admired his genuineness and found his playfulness amusing. But the trauma bond was irksome.

They had not been given shore leave until after two small assignments. One included a frozen planet and a small expedition team meeting disaster. She was part of the away team. T"Lora had basically drowned under ice she had fallen into while the group was running from a huge animal. Kirk had saved her in time but she was not conscience. Aparently, by the time Kirk got her out of the ice, he brought her back long enough for her to grab his hand and not let go. Dr. McCoy was kind enough to inform her that she refused to release his hand for a few hours. They had to literally pry her hand from his. T'Lora was so embarrassed her face turned slight green. To her further embarrassment, the next week of her recovery in the Med Bay consisted of her not being able to sleep unless the Captain was in the room. Thus the trauma bond. Every time she was actually able to fall asleep (she refused sleep aid) T'Lora was forced awake by the reoccurring dream of plunging into the freezing inky darkness.

(a/n: this will be an actual plot of the story after the nero ordeal.)

She woke up every time shivering and gasping. Dr. McCoy knew of the large amount of trust she had for Kirk so decided to see if maybe her sleep would not be interrupted if she went to sleep knowing someone she trusted was present. It worked and her healing went quickly. T'Lora noticed her sleeping pattern was still of but not enough to do much harm.

It was safe to say she was close to Kirk. She trusted him and admired him to an extent.

After the Nero ordeal, T'Lora decided to try to show emotion. To honor her parent's passing, she decided to try to use more emotional and be more in touch with her human side. It would have made them happy. IT was difficult but do able. She made sure to reign them in during work though. She had made progress too. She approached Uhora for help with her appearance. T'Lora's mother loved to try to paint T'Lora's nails. She asked Uhora to teach her how to properly paint her nails. Uhora was shocked yet thrilled at the chance. T'Lora also allowed her hair to grow a few inches longer. It was long enough to show some of the natural curls. Her short wavy hair looked more casual than her usual strict short hair. She had also bleached her bangs blonde. It looked nice. Her nails were black like Uhora's.

While sitting on her couch, T'Lora was so engrossed in her thoughts she almost missed the knoickng at her door. She snapped her head to the door and removed herself from the couch. She opened the door to see Uhora standing at her door smiling. She quirked an eyebrow and allowed small traces of surprise to show in her face.

"Hey, T'Lora. What are you doing this evening?" She asked, eyeing her casual outfit. T'Lora noticed Her frined's outfit. Black tights, leather knee high boots, a tan coat with a light pink scarf. A hint of a white open knit sweater dress that rached her knees. Her Hair was braided back and her make up was perfect as usual. T'Lora flet a tad under dressed.

"I have nothing planne.d I was currently contemplating my next activity." T'Lora stated and Uhora's smile grew brighter. "Great! You are coming with us then. A few of us are going out for a few drinks. There is a bar that has dancing and karaoke tonight." T'Lora felt arguing would be pointless and there was nothing else to do so she stepped back and let Uhora in and went to grab her coat and shoes. Uhora noticed she was only grabbing a coat. "You aren't going dressed like that are you?"

"Am I not supposed to?" T'Lora asked honestly. She wasn't one for doing to bars. Uhora shook her head and smiled sweetly at her friend's ignorance. "T'Lora, you are going to need to put on nicer clothes. BE quick though, we have a car outside waiting for us." T'Lora nodded and turned to her room before stopping. She hesitated and slowly turned to Uhora.

"Help Me?" Uhora smiled and nodded.

* * *

T'Lora looked at her reflection while putting on her black pea coat. Uhora had left her hair wavy and casual but pinned her bangs back near her ear. Uhora put on red lipstick on T'Lora and did her eyeliner much like her own. THe sharp cat eye and the popping color of the lips brought out T'Lora's dark eyes. Uhora found an outfit that would look stunning and boy did it look good on her. Burried in one of the drawers, was a green knit sweater with a thick cowl collar. It clung softly to her curves and went an inch or two below her mid thigh. Uhora almost had to fight T'Lora into the pleather leggings but was glad T'Lora eventually agreed. Black knee high boots laced up in the front and had a slight heel. T'Lora almost didn't recognize herself. HEr shock was plain on her face and Uhora watched her pause while putting on her coat.

"T'Lora? You ok?" T'Lora kept looking at herself. Especially her face. SHe almost looked like her mother. T'Lor tried a small smile. Mere upturn of the lips and no teeth. It was scary how much she looked like her mother. T'Lora had pierced her ears (like her mother) a few days after the Neorincident had blown over and Uhora had given her thick black earings that formed a swirl. THey looked like gauges but weren't. It gave her look an edgy side and the earings really made her look too much like her mother. T'Lora felt a hand on her shoulder.

"T'Lora?" Uhora asked cautiously. T'Lora smiled softly. "Shall we go?" SHe asked. Uhora was taken aback from the smile and nodded. THe two walked out the door and down the stairs to the parking lot. Once off the stairs, Uhora linked arms with T'Lora and smiled. "I think you will have fun. I'm glad you are coming with us." T'Lora tried a small smile. "I appreciate the thought and invitation." SHe said. Uhora laughed a bit and T'Lora kept her smile as they approached the car. THe girls could see the look of surprise on Kirk and McCoy's faces. They sat upfront, Kirk was driving. Spock was in the back seat.

THe ride to the bar was pleasant and filled wiht light banter and conversation. T'Lora and SPcok rarely contributed to the conversation but even those two Vulcans were in good spirits and Spock teased the two men with his wit. It was warm and cozy.

When they actually got to the bar (they had gotten lost for about half an hour and McCoy began his drinking even though he was the navigator) the group made their way inside. THe kareoke had not started but old music was playing and everyone was welcoming and filled with the joy of the season. Lights were low to accentuate the the Christmas lights and decorations that had been put up. They ended up at the bar. A few other officers ended up at the bar as well. Scotty, Chistine, Sulu, CHeckhov and a few others bumped into them. T'Lora noticed the closeness between Sulu and Chehkov and wondered if they were strictly platonic. Scotty went to chase after a cute girl and Christine dragged McCoy to the dance floor to keep him from drinking too much. Kirk and Uhora were bothe enjoying a god old fashioned beer and Spock and T'Lora both decided to hat hot chocoalte in spirit of Christmas. IT wasn't enough to get drunk, the bar tender used more whipcream to make it thicker so it didn't require so much chocolate. Everyone was so happy, T'Lora had a small smile on her face the entire time. Eventually christmas music began to play and people began the kareoke. MOst of it was Christmas carols.

T'Lora recognized some of the music was from MAry J. Blige. Her mother would always play her songs for CHristmas. One she loved was the little drummer boy carol. As much as T'Lora tried to fight it, she had a soft spot for music. SHe loved the drums in the song and the voices of the singers matching with the music. Her smile grew even more and Kirk noticed it.

"Didn't know you liked Christmas music." Kirk said to her while leaning his arms on the bar and looked at her, waiting for an answer. "My mother used to play Mary J. Blige. I do have an appreciation for music though. Music and dancing. Mother made me take dance classes when I was younger and I used to sing often. Especially during Christmas. THe songs are classics." SHe poured out the small bit of her sould with the history. Kirk smiled, teeth showing and looked down at his beer before looking back to her. "You know," He said loudly, turnign so SPock and Uhora coudl hear. Scotty showed up, the cute girl on his arm. T'Lora recognized her from the bridge. Another Enterprise crew member. "I would kill, to hear you sing." Kirk said as he took another sip of beer. Uhora and SPock looked to T'Lora. "Lass, I wasn't aware you could sing!" HE stated.

"Captain-" SHe started.

"Jim. Off duty. Jim"

"Jim... I can assure it is nothing to kill for. And Mr. Scott, not many are aware I attempt to sing." SHe stated.

"Well Sing anyway." Kirk suggested. "Karaoke machine is right over there!" He pointed to the stand.

"C'mon T'Lora, go for it! I'd love to hear you sing!" Uhora pleaded. "C'mon lass! WHat's the harm?" Scotty pleaded as well. THey pleaded and begged her until she agreed.

"I am going to need another drink." She said to the bartender who nodded. The small group of theirs cheered and Spock quirked his eyebrows. "Something tells me this is going to be an interesting event." Uhora and Kirk laughed a bit and Scotty chcukled as T'Lora tried to down the drink as quickly as she could before she backed out. It had been a while since she has sang and even longer since she sang in public.

T'Lora wlaked up to the person who played the songs with the machine and requested the Drummer Boy carol with the MAry J. BLige version. SHe grabbed the microphone and closed her eyes, trying to steady herself. THe nerves and the hot chocolate making her a bit tipsy. She tried to still her emotions to show a calm exterior. sHe breathed and listned to the music and wordless singing. When she heard the drums begin she opened her eyes and began to sing. Her voice was strong but gentle and seemed to flow from her like water. SHe knew the lyrics by heart so she stared out to the crowed. SHe could not see them exept for shapes. THe lights were trained on her.

With the song she allowe nostalgia and a small swell of emotion to flow into the music, giving it an actual feeling. ANyone listening could hear the emotion behind it. THe entire crowd was listening intently, some were slow dancing to her singing.

Her friends were shocked at her voice and entranced but Kirk could not take his eyes off her. McCoy had made his way back over with Christine and nudged Kirk. "CLose your mouth, you'll catch flies." He said elbowing Kirk. "How did you manage to get her up there?" McCoy asked. Kirk looked at him and then back at T'Lora. "Hot Chocolate and a lot of pleading. I bet she wanted to sing anyway deep down. Just to reserved to do it willingly." Kirk said and took another swig of beer. McCoy chuckled. "Don't waste the evening!" McCoy said clapping his friend on the back and walking away with Christine. Kirk looked after him, eyebrows furrowed. He turned bakc to T'Lora when her song ended. THe bar cheered and whistled at her. Uhora shouted adn Kirk and Scotty whistled. Spock clapped in appreciation. T'Lora wa helped off the stage by a stranger and he didn't let go of her hand immediately.

"Hey. Nice voice." HE complemented her. SHe turned and thanked him. She tried to walk away but he gently tugged her hand to get her attention. "Hey can I buy you a drink?" SHe quirked her eyebrows. "Or do you wanna dance?" SHe furrowed her eyebrows. "Um-"

"Sorry sport, she's spoken for." Came the voice of her Captain as Kirk took her hand and placed one of his on her waist and practically whisked her away and to the dance floor.

T'Lora danced in time and listened as calm Christmas music played over the speakers. "Capt- ah Jim. Jim, thank you for helping me to avoid a potential confrontation." SHe said. SHe kept her gaze over his shoulder. It felt awkward dancing with her Captain.

"My pleasure. I gotta look after my crew mates. Besides, it gave me an excuse to dance with you." He said quietly. T'Lora snapped her gaze to him. He was smiling gently. "Good job singing by the way. I was impressed." T'Lora nodded in thanks. SHe spotted others from their group dancing as well. SHe could see Uhora watching her with a knowing look. Her eyebrows furrowed but her attention went back to her Captain. "I was not aware you could dance." Jim chuckled and they were close enough she could feel his chest rumble. She felt herself slowly relaxing and enjoying the moment. Her small smile returned.

"T'Lora, I am glad you joined us." He admitted. "WHy?" She inquired immoderately. Kirk took a moment before leaning closer to her. She put her chin on his shoulder and his hand left her waist and stopped on her back. "I was worried about you. After everything that happened lately, I didn't want you to be alone on Christmas. They agreed with me. We found that all of us would be alone and decided not to be. Why wouldn't we bring you too?" T'Lora listened and understood. She mulled over it, thinking for a proper response. SHe was touched by the thought behind the invitation.

"THank you. THank you so much. For everything." She breathed. THey kept dancing that way in silence for a while, just enjoying each other and the mood form the holiday. T'Lora couldn't help the smile that shown from her face. SHe was grinning, teeth showing, and oblivious to the reactions of her friends.

McCoy had danced himself and Christine over to Spock and Uhora and pointed out Kirk and T'Lora to them. "You guys seeing this?" HE said quietly and excitedly. Uhra looked over her shoulder and gasped. T'Lora was grinning brightly. "Oh my god." SHe gasped and chuckled. "I bet my ass something is gonna happen between those two!" McCoy stated.

"I think it would be good for her. For them both." Christine stated, looking over her shoulder. "Yeah?" McCoy asked.

"She is trying to embrace emotions Who better to help her than Kirk? All the man does is run on his gut! ANd SHe is strong enough of a person to keep him in line." Uhora stated.

"I can see the reasoning but is it wise for the Captain to become romantically involved with a crew member?" Spock inquired.

"Bah who cares. They'll cross that bridge if and when they get there." McCoy countered. "let's just enjoy having something over Jim now." They all nodded, even Spock, and resumed minding their own business.

Kirk and T'Lora stayed close and danced together to the old Christmas music that blasted over the speakers. Her smile never left and her chin stayed on his shoulder. Kirk kept his head by hers and his hand never wandered but remained on the small of her back. He too smiled as they danced.

He briefly wondered if this was what Bone's was talking about.

T'Lora realized that she was happy. For the first time in a long while, she felt safe, at peace and content with her life. SHe was happy. And this made her smile even bigger.

* * *

Merry christmas! Its my bday 2m so i wanted this up b4 then. Hope it isnt too rushed plase ignore grammar and spelling and sory if they are ooc. Please reveiw!


End file.
